


Howls in the Night

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl, wereDarylAU, werewolfAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wereDaryl/Rick with Daryl being a protective mate over Rick and wanting to prove how perfect he and Rick were to potential 'rivals'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howls in the Night

Daryl loves his mate. Though he may be human, he loves Rick with everything he’s got and that means he really can’t control his possessive nature when it comes to the other man. When it came to pack he wasn’t so uptight about it, his pack knew about their relationship and there was no one challenging him for his position, so there was no problem. However, with the addition of new people into the prison, it meant there were new threats too.

He can’t help but prowl around his territory in feral form, digging his claws into the dirt and ignoring the snarls of the walkers behind the fences. Rick is farming as usual, he and Carl digging through their vegetable patches and checking on everything. That’s not the problem though his issue lies with the gaggle of women from Woodbury that are watching them. They giggle and hide behind their hands, whispering and muttering to each other, talking about how good looking Rick was and how they were in need of a good man. It’s enough to make him snarl, bounding over from where he patrols to press against Rick’s side, glaring at the women a little.

They giggle again, barely caring as he growls and rubs against his mate, pressing his body against Rick’s side and scenting him deeply. His mate winds his fingers into his fur, patting against his ribs, hushing him a little and ignoring his anger. Rick can read him well, but he doesn’t understand the purely primal nature within himself when it came to claiming what was rightfully his. These women think they could ever give Rick what he needs? Pathetic.

Daryl spends the day prowling around them, keeping his eyes on them and snarling when they get within a certain perimeter of Rick. He doesn’t want them anywhere near him, not his mate, they didn’t know when to back the hell off. So he makes sure to yawn in front of them, showing off his fangs and claws, flexing his muscles and showing off his strength and ability to rip out their throats if he so wished. The women chat about giving Rick what he needs, talking about sex and showing him a good time. He snorts and imagines how loudly they’d scream if he pounced on them.

That night he shifts back into human form whilst showering, shaking himself free of the last of the water before wrapping a towel about his waist. It’s been bothering him all day, having those women leering at Rick as if they were better than him. As if they would dare to touch him when he was Daryl’s mate. Padding back to their cell he doesn’t bother getting dressed, instead he checks the drapes are in place before sprawling on their shared bunk, tossing aside the towel and stretching his body across the sheets.

Rick will be here in a moment and he intends to make it very clear to both his mate and everyone else in his territory that he is everything that Rick would ever need. Whining a little he rolls onto his back, rubbing himself over the sheets and scent marking them all to his liking. He’s in need of his mate right now and he wants to make sure the world knows exactly just how well he can satisfy his mate whether he be mounting him or being mounted himself. It didn’t matter to him and besides, Rick was his leader, the one person he’d be submissive to and sometimes he adored getting to do that for him.

Howling a little he can hear the rest of the pack in their cell block sigh a little at his noise, but they’re used to it by now, simply covering their heads with pillows and blocking out the noise as he calls for his mate. It works and before long Rick is slipping into their cell, causing him to spread his legs a little wider and pant in want.

“Daryl for God’s sake anyone could have just walked in.” Rick hisses, making sure their drapes are closed and tying the edges to the bars to keep them from falling open again.

He doesn’t care, right now he didn’t care if the whole world was watching, he wanted to make sure they all knew how perfect they were together. Whining a little he arches his back, pressing against the sheets and looking up to Rick with pleading eyes. “Please Rick.” He whines, rolling onto his front and clutching at the sheets, lowering his chest to the mattress and letting his rear wave in the air a little. “Need you to mount me.”

“Keep it down Daryl for Christ’s sake.” Rick hisses to him, but he can see that his naked body is already having an effect on his mate. He can smell the lust in the air, his mate’s scent shifting with his hormones and making Daryl whine a little at the perfection of it all. “This place echoes a little.”

Daryl is fully aware of that fact, and he knows that if he’s loud enough he could make it so the sound would carry through to he next cell block where the Woodbury women slept. Growling a little in happiness he whines in the back of his throat, panting and looking back over his shoulder to Rick. “Please.” He begs, knowing exactly how to get his own way.

As soon as Rick steps within range of the bed he’s grabbing at his belt, slipping him free from his pants and letting them slip to his ankles. Leaning in he nuzzles at Rick’s crotch, looking up to his mate and slowly reaching his tongue out to run over the fabric of his underwear. Whining lightly he laps at him, knotting his fingers into Rick’s underwear and yanking them out of the way so he can taste his mate’s actual flesh. It’s a heady scent, one that makes him moan for more, burying himself closer to get to taste more of him. Rick’s hand cups at the back of his head, holding him in place as he groans above him, still trying to keep himself quiet when he talks.

“What has gotten in to you today?” Rick asks and Daryl has no want to tell him what’s been bothering him all day. Instead he pulls away a little, looking up to Rick before shuffling back onto the bed with a whine, moving to his hands and knees and offering himself to his mate. Right now he wants to be mounted, he wants to be everything his mate needs and wants and be able to give it to him.

Looking back over his shoulder to Rick he can’t help but smile to him, waggling his rear in the air a little as he tries to get him to stop thinking so much and just do what came naturally. Humans were always so picky when it came to sex, it made no sense to him, why not just take what you wanted when you wanted it? Whining loudly he spreads his legs further, enjoying when he can hear his voice echo a little around the prison walls and smirking when Rick moves to tap over his rear.

“Quiet!” Rick hisses, but Daryl notes that he’s already reaching for the lube, his dick hard and wanting as his own. “Christ you’re an eager little puppy today aren’t you?” Growling in agreement he presses back a little, feeling Rick’s length against him and panting for him to hurry up. “You need this huh Daryl?”

Huffing loudly Daryl nods, glad to press further into the mattress of their bed, arching his back a little more to give Rick better leverage. Right now he doesn’t care about the discomfort of being entered, being a werewolf meant he healed faster anyway and right now he just wants Rick to take him. “Please Rick, please I need you now. I can’t wait anymore.” He whines, using the noise to coax Rick into giving him what he needs.

His mate can read him so well and within a few seconds fingers are sliding inside of him, lubing him up and stroking over his insides and making him want to howl for more. It’s never enough in the beginning and fuck he’s feeling so impatient right now he doesn’t have the time to wait. Rick moans above him and he knows his mate needs more too, but humans were so innocent, they sometimes forgot that feeling pain could be just as intense as pleasure.

“Now.” He snarls, baring his teeth and looking back over his shoulder to his mate. Rick presses a hand to his ribs, holding his side, keeping him calm and in place. It’s not enough and he whines louder, letting his voice carry, his superior hearing picking up on just how far it travels and knowing that if he wants those bitches to know he’s going to have to put more effort in to it. “Now Rick please! I need you to mount me!”

A fist knots into his hair, he gets shoved down into the mattress face first and Rick finally shoves himself inside with one brutal thrust. It’s perfect and painful and Daryl can’t help but give a howl of delight into the sheets as he’s filled so perfectly. Rick’s fingers dig into his sides, holding him steady as he fills him completely, deep and whole. He has to snare his teeth into the sheets beneath him, locking his jaw for a moment and just anchoring himself through the feeling, getting some kind of grip on himself before pressing back for more.

Of course Rick understands him, he knows what he means by his movements and pulls out before thrusting inside of him again, making him gasp and moan at the feeling. “Quiet down, everyone will hear.” His mate tells him, leaning over him further, pressing in deep before moving to start thrusting in rhythm. Daryl whines a little in the back of his throat, wondering if Rick knows exactly what he’s doing here.

Still that doesn’t mean he should stop and besides, Rick needed an ego boost every so often. “Can’t help it.” He moans, biting on the sheets for a second before letting them drop, pressing back with a groan and feeling his body arch in pleasure. “It’s so good Rick.” Of course he barks out his mate’s name, making sure to let the world know exactly who was fucking him so perfectly.

Rick grunts in reply, clearly a little too overwhelmed at the feeling of Daryl’s body tightening around his cock to answer properly. It’s a sign of his enjoyment and Daryl makes sure to press back a little harder, giving some of his own momentum to each of Rick’s thrusts. His cock is leaking beneath them, hard and wanting, and when Rick’s fingers close around his length Daryl can only growl in happiness.

It’s not going to last long, they never really have the time for it to anymore, but that doesn’t mean it’s going to be bad. Every second with Rick was worth it and Daryl makes sure to let his mate slide in fully before he begins whining with each thrust. It’s utter perfection, having Rick pressed over his back, mounting him like they would in a real mating, holding him in place as he uses him completely. Snarling a little he presses himself further down into the sheets, bracing his knees, spreading his legs and keeping his lower half upright for Rick to pound into him harder.

His mate takes his invitation and strokes him faster, bucking into him harder and grunting with the effort. Using the distraction to his advantage, Daryl slowly increases his volume, each whine getting longer and louder, higher in pitch, slowly becoming a real howl soon enough. It echoes around the walls of the cell block, small howls becoming longer and more drawn out, moans of pleasure mixed in until he’s calling Rick’s name, barking and growling for more. Clenching the bedsheets beneath him he can feel when Rick’s body tenses inside of him, and though his mate doesn’t have the biology to knot him, it still feels wonderful to have him pulse and fill him completely.

They groan in unison, Rick’s fingers clenching spasmodically around his length, and Daryl bucks into it happily, whining and grunting until finally, with a final squeeze of Rick’s fingers he comes with a howl. It’s long and drawn out, his voice working to let the world know how well he’s being cared for by his mate, how perfect they were together and how none of those bitches had a chance.

Rick holds him through the comedown, sweating and panting against the back of his neck, lying on top of him and not caring about the too intense body heat. It’s sheer perfection and though he ends up sprawled in a mess of his own come, Daryl couldn’t find a single thing wrong with the moment. Even when Rick’s fingers come up to stroke through his hair, tugging a little too hard and grumbling that he’s a noisy idiot, he can’t help but grin.

Because in the distance he can hear the sounds of the other humans in cell block B, nosey women that had no right looking at his mate like that having second thoughts about looking at Rick like that again. They knew now, he’d proved their bond was stronger than anything and he’d done his duty in protecting his mate.


End file.
